Caves
by InuyashaEarsLuver
Summary: When Kouga and Kagome end up in a cave, will things start to heat up? And what is Inuyasha thinking fighting Sesshoumaru in his human form? Also Miroku and Sango end up in a cave, alone.


Summary: When Kouga and Kagome end up in a cave, will things start to heat up? And what is Inuyasha thinking fighting Sesshoumaru in his human form? Also Miroku and Sango end up in a cave, alone. Want to know what happens? R & R  
  
"Caves"  
  
"You'll never catch me Kagome-kaasan!" Shippo shouted quickly running through the freshly fallen snow. The fox pup continued to scurry away as Kagome chased after him. The girl laughed as she and the kitsune tumbled through the snow together. Their winter attire kept the cold away from their warm bodies allowing them to have warmth as they played throughout the cold substance. The both of them fell to their backs breathless as they continued to laugh. Suddenly the fox pup noticed his mother figure was making an odd movement with her arms and legs.  
  
"It's called a snow angel Shippo-chan. Just watch now!" Kagome explained arising to show the fox pup her creation. He stared in awe as her body had left an impression that resembled that of an angel in the snow. His green eyes lit up with excitement as he began to jump up and down anxiously.  
  
"Ooh! Kagome-kaasan can I do one too? Can I? Can I?!"  
  
"Hai, hai Shippo-chan just calm down! Now all you have to do is lie on your back in the snow and move your legs side to side and your arms up and down."  
  
"Like this?" he asked mimicking her directions. Kagome laughed as Shippo's impression in the snow resembled hers, only smaller. She bent down and scooped the fox pup in her arms, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Kagome-kaasan are you still going to bring me back something for Tristmas?"  
  
Kagome giggled, "You mean Christmas? And what did I tell you that last time you asked five minutes ago?"  
  
"Curiosity killed the kitsune." Shippo sighed crossing his small arms.  
  
Kagome's eyes traced to a figure sitting high in a tree not far from where she stood. She watched as the figure sat eyes closed, and completely unaware. A mischievous smile came across her face as she placed Shippo down and rolled a small ball of snow into her mitten. Shippo watched but had to place his hands over his mouth, to sustain laughter, as Kagome brought her arm back in a throw. The snow ball shot from her hand only to strike the uninformed figure sending him to the snowy ground. The figure stood brushing off the pesky snow that clung to his red attire.  
  
"Kagome! That's the fifth time already can you please give it a rest?!" the hanyou shouted desperately trying to rid his long hair from the snow. Kagome, who had placed her arms behind her back, simply glared at him with the utter most innocent face anyone could imagine.  
  
"And for the fifth time I didn't do anything!" she replied as Shippo had fallen on his back in laughter.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny. Sheesh women." the dog-eared male replied trying to walk away when he was toppled from behind.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha! You're such a grouch! Can't you get into the winter spirit?" Kagome asked sitting on his back knowing that Inuyasha despised piggy-back rides.  
  
"Get off my back woman."  
  
"No I'm not going to stop bugging you until you lighten up."  
  
"No really, GET OFF MY BACK!"  
  
"Oh, hee-hee, sorry Inuyasha." Kagome replied jumping off from his back to land on the snow that crunched under her shoes. Inuyasha snorted starting to walk away when yet again he felt something touch his back.  
  
"What now?!" be barked turning around to see Kagome with something in her hands that were outstretched to his viewing. He saw a small blue box with a large green bow attached to it.  
  
"Merry Christmas Inuyasha! I know it's kinda early but oh well. Open it you'll like it."  
  
Inuyasha took the gift into his hands and sniffed it experimentally. He began to slowly open the box when he looked into Kagome's eyes suspiciously, "This isn't another trick is it?"  
  
"No why would you think that?" she asked slyly, as her fingers crossed behind her back.  
  
Feeling a little reassurance Inuyasha opened the lid of the box only to see various snakes spring from the box. The hanyou gave a shriek before falling back on his rear-end into the cold snow.  
  
Laughter was now heard from Shippo and Kagome. "Got you again Inuyasha!" the girl made out through the laughter that continued to take her. Inuyasha let out a low growl before arising.  
  
"One of these days Kagome, one of these days!"  
  
"Yea one of these days you'll get Kagome-kaasan back for all the funny stuff she did to you!" the small child laughed.  
  
"Why you! Come here you big hairball!" Inuyasha shouted chasing after the fox pup as he scurried away. Kagome watched the two with a smile. {Hmmm I wonder when Sango and Miroku will be back} she thought to herself.  
  
-------  
  
The monk inhaled the frigid winter air as his eyes opened contently. The girl who walked beside him continued to stare at him as if his mind had taken a downfall. Still the two made their way back to the others that awaited their return.  
  
"The winter calms the soul, does it not Lady Sango?"  
  
"Say as you like, just keep your hands to yourself." the girl replied still using her soft tone of voice.  
  
"My lady I hold respect for you. I would never disgrace your wishes."  
  
"Oh really? Explain the reason your hand is resting on my shoulder."  
  
"Eh-heh-heh only a joke. Now than," he paused clearing his throat, "I believe we left Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo further ahead in the clearing."  
  
"Odd I thought that we last left them in the woods not far from the stream."  
  
The two looked at one another with faces only a mother could love, "We're lost," they said together. As the monk continued to mumble things to himself, the girl was looking all around trying to see where they were at. The small cat creature that stood at their feet began to cry, shaking her paws miserably from the cold snow that brushed against her.  
  
"Forgive me Kirara." Sango spoke, picking up the small creature into her arms.  
  
"It is getting late and the cold is growing stronger. If we don't find them soon, I'm afraid we may have to take shelter elsewhere."  
  
"We? I would feel safer if WE found them."  
  
"You don't trust me do you?"  
  
"Not a chance Miroku-sama."  
  
After an hour the winds grew strong, and the cold grew stronger. The pair still searched for the others who seemed impossible to be found. The path beyond them was becoming hard to make out. The once peaceful day had turned grey and fierce. All hope of finding anyone was growing thin, as so confidence.  
  
"We have to find shelter!" Miroku shouted over the sounds of the roaring snowstorm.  
  
"Do you not think I am aware of that?!" Sango replied in the same shout as he.  
  
The monk continued walking with an arm outstretched to shield his eyes from the snow that continued to blow upon them. His eyes watered from the force of the wind. "Lady Sango! Look ahead, a cave!"  
  
"I see it. It will have to do for the night!"  
  
The pair made their way to the cave unharmed, thankfully. The cave was dark yet shown enough light for them to see their way around. Although the cave provided shelter, the cold still prevailed through the entrance. The monk, who was trying to stay warm none the less alive, glanced at the young woman that sat beside him. She too also was trying to remain warm. He brought his arm back and removed the warm cloak that enwrapped his body.  
  
"Here, it will bring you warmth." Miroku handed her the piece of clothing, but than paused as she declined it.  
  
"No, you must use it. What good is if one of us freezes to death and the other lives?"  
  
"It's good enough for me. Now here take it." She had no idea how it happened, but soon she found herself wrapped in the cloth without further hesitation. It had to have been the way he had looked into her eyes. Whatever it was she greatly respected it and appreciated him.  
  
------  
  
"Inuyasha we have to stop! The wind is too strong!" Kagome called to the boy that stood only a few meters away from her. The fox pup clung to Kagome's body tightly. The boy looked at her skeptically but than turned and kept walking. As she looked up once more to see if the hanyou was still in front of her, something struck her down and sent her into a wave of darkness. She could hear a firm voice above her. One that was familiar yet so far away. She was flying or so it seemed. Strong arms were carrying her, carrying her far from her last landing. Her eyes remained heavy not allowing her to open them to view where she was. The cold wind remained to strike her, yet something solid would always stand in front and shelter her from the wind's force.  
  
After what seemed to be hours her eyes finally seemed to flicker as a low moan escaped from her lips. She brought a hand to her forehead where she found a bandage of some kind wrapped around it. Immediately she sat up needing to know the answers that hid themselves from her. As she sat she felt small hands hold hers.  
  
"Kagome-kaasan your awake!"  
  
"Hai Shippo, where are we?"  
  
"You hit your head on a tree branch. But don't worry we're safe. He saved you!"  
  
At Shippo's words Kagome figured Inuyasha had taken her somewhere safe from the storm until she heard a voice. And it wasn't the voice she'd expected to hear.  
  
"Kagome you're awake. That's good. I knew old dog-breath wouldn't take care of you. It's a good think I happen to be going by or I wouldn't have found you and you would have frozen to death. Shows how much that mutt cares about you. You're my woman, so I will take care of you."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "Kouga! You're the one who rescued me?"  
  
The wolf yokai crossed his arms with a smirk, "Yup. I would do anything for you Kagome you know that."  
  
"He was saying some real mean things about Inuyasha before you woke up." the fox whispered into her ear.  
  
"Wow, Kouga, um thanks? Is Inuyasha here?" the girl asked looking around for any possible traces of the dog-eared boy. She glanced back up at the wolf yokai, who in her opinion looked somewhat paler than usual. His eyes seemed tired, and his breathing seemed hesitant.  
  
"I didn't find him. Oh well probably died, hey it saved me the trouble."  
  
Worry rushed through her body. {Inuyasha's not here. Oh no. I hope nothing bad happened to him. What if he got lost, or he froze, or what if he really is, NO! I'm not even going to think of it like that. Inuyasha is fine. He probably found somewhere to stay until the snowstorm goes away and that's that.}  
  
The wolf yokai sat down on the floor of the cave to next to Kagome who still thought silently to herself, "Isn't this cave great? I found it a couple of months ago. It's dry, it's solid, and it's pretty warm huh? I think it's a great place to settle down and have some pups don't you think?"  
  
Kagome broke out of her thoughts with a few tints of red on her face, "Pups? Uh yea I guess it would. Hehehe gulp s-so what have you been up to since I last saw you?"  
  
Shippo sighed, {Oh great why did Kagome-kaasan have to ask him that question. Now he's gunna go on for hours} he thought lying in Kagome's lap, hoping to take a rest while Kouga boasted upon his travels. {Well,} Kagome thought {at least this is better than being trapped in a cave with Miroku}  
  
-------- Sango turned at hearing Miroku sneeze next to her. She smiled, "Now what was that superstition about sneezing......something about when someone is talking poorly of someone hmmm."  
  
The monk rubbed at his nose a bit, "Very funny."  
  
Sango turned her eyes back to the entrance of the cave where snow was still heavily falling. Her eyes soon became heavy, as her mind became calm. Rest was now in store for her despite her strong attempt to fight it off. The boy, noticing this, inched in closer as he sat shoulder to shoulder with her. Removing all impure thoughts from his mind, as hard as it was, he placed his arm around her and held her form close to his body for warmth. To his surprise she moved in closer than he had hoped. She even had leant her head onto his chest were her soft breathing was now heard. He smiled leaning his head against hers softly.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Lady Sango."  
  
--------  
  
"And that's pretty much it. Anything new with you?" Kouga asked looking upon the girl that was practically asleep next to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh me. Nope we're still searching for the jewel shards just like always. Sango and Miroku went out earlier today but they didn't come back. That's why Inuyasha and I went out looking for them, but I guess we got lost too."  
  
Kagome removed Shippo's sleeping form from her lap and placed him down next to her on her backpack as support. She stood brushing herself from the cave pebbles and dirt that had clung themselves onto her clothes. Kouga stood also standing to face her.  
  
"What are these strange clothes you're wearing?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Their winter clothes. I can't go around in the snow in my uniform silly."  
  
"So that's it is it? Oh Kagome it makes me so happy to see you."  
  
Before she realized it Kagome found herself locked in an embrace that she hadn't agreed on, with Kouga. Although her arms weren't wrapped around him, his remained locked around hers. As she tried to move his arms would tighten. She decided to give into the hug, and slowly brought her arms around his shoulders, but paused as she felt him shaking.  
  
"Kouga you're shaking, are you cold?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Kagome I'm a yokai."  
  
"That's still no excuse for being cold."  
  
"I'm fine, leave it at that."  
  
The embrace had gone on for some time and Kagome felt it was time to release. Kouga's shaking had not ceased, in her opinion it had only increased. Unexpectedly she felt Kouga's body simply collapse in her arms. She caught him uneasily before she sat to the ground with half of his upper body in her lap.  
  
"Kouga? Kouga?! Oh my gosh what's wrong?! Kouga answer me wake up!" But the wolf yokai remained still, his body fighting to remain alive. The girl continued to panic when she paused and tried to center herself. {Okay, okay, get it together Kagome. Alright I'm who knows where in a cave. Kouga fainted. Shippo's sleeping. I'm alone. What am I going to do?! First off I need to calm down.} She closed her eyes and took a deep breath {alright but what about Koga? Okay think about the safety class you took. They never mentioned a wolf yokai fainting on me though! Well they did say something about being trapped in a snowstorm. Oh and they did talk about what to do if someone fainted. Now what was it....um....oh no now I remember? Keep that person warm as possible. But the only way to keep him warm enough is too is too,}  
  
The girl shuddered as the thought of her "warming" Kouga up came into her thoughts. {But I can't do it! Oh but if I don't do it he will freeze to death and I can't go on with a guilty conscience. I need to do it. I will do it} and having thought those thoughts, Kagome brought her hand out from under the wolf yokai, reached into her backpack and pulled out a medium- sized blanket. Taking the blanket she enwrapped Koga with it, also managing to cover herself. She then layed him down carefully onto the cold cave floor. Taking a breath, mainly for confidence, she stripped herself from her jacket and layed down next to him. The warmth radiating off her body would surely keep the wolf yokai warm.  
  
After a while the wolf yokai began to stir ever so slightly. Kagome, who had fallen asleep in the comfort and warmth, opened her eyes. She was forced to hold in a scream before remembering the predicament she was in. Waking up to see a person, particularly a male, sleeping next to her wasn't the best sight to awake too. The wolf's eyes flickered as he began to regain consciousness. He turned his eyes over to the girl who layed next to him. A shocked expression came across his face.  
  
"What happened?" came the question in a soft voice.  
  
"You fainted. I needed to keep you warm." she answered in the same soft tone he had used.  
  
"In this way you kept me warm? I would have preferred to be awake for this type of pleasure."  
  
"Pleasure?! Where is your mind? I mean I was ONLY keeping you warm by lying next to you!"  
  
"Oh. Well either way is good."  
  
The girl sat up, "Well now that you're awake, and the snowstorm has died down a bit, I think I'll be leaving. Thanks for everything."  
  
"Leave? Why are you going to leave?" he asked also sitting up, but was forced to lie back down by Kagome's hand.  
  
"You shouldn't be sitting up. Just rest you can keep the blanket."  
  
He grabbed her hand, "Where are you going to go? Your not going to find that half breed are you?"  
  
A small frustration grew within the girl's body, "So what if I am? Listen I'm very grateful that you saved me and all, but I have to find Inuyasha and make sure he's ok!"  
  
"So," the wolf yokai began in a softer tone, "you love him don't you?"  
  
The girl paused, her cheeks tinting a small red, "Hai."  
  
"......."  
  
The girl awoke the fox child and gathered her remaining items. Before she left she knelt down next to the wolf yokai to bid a final farewell. His eyes seemed focused on her no matter what she did or how she moved.  
  
"Well Kouga like I said thanks for everything. Get better soon."  
  
"Wait Kagome before you go. Since your heart belongs to that mutt there's something I've wanted to do."  
  
"What is...?"  
  
Kagome was cut off by the tender kiss that was given to her by Kouga. As she released her lips away from his, her eyes were widened, her face was redder than ever, and the thing that frightened her most was......that she had enjoyed it. Finding the words to speak, she lowered her head in complete embarrassment.  
  
"Kouga I,"  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
The two turned to the entrance of the cave to find the one they expected least to find. His brown eyes trembled in shock. It seemed it was the night of the new moon, wherefore causing his human transformation. Small clouds of smoke where being emitted from his mouth as he continued to exhale the frigid winter air. The girl placed a hand to her mouth in fear. Had he been standing there the entire time?  
  
"I-Inuyasha its not what it looks like." she tried reasoning, but knew that his stubbornness refused to let him believe her sayings.  
  
"Than what is it?! Because it sure looks like to me that you were just kissing Kouga!" he shouted, his voice causing an echo to the cave walls that surrounded them.  
  
"Don't yell at her dog-breath!" Kouga joined in the bicker arising to his feet. Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders to secure him as he stood on his feet uneasily.  
  
"You wench! I shoulda known you would turn on me. Everyone who I care for does!"  
  
"But Inuyasha,"  
  
"I hope your happy Kagome, enjoy your life."  
  
The hanyou, now human, vanished into the white snow that continued to fall outside. The girl's eyes began to fill with tears, "Inuyasha!"  
  
---------  
  
The monk's eyes shot open at hearing a shout that seemed to echo off of the cave walls. His movement caused the girl who layed in his arms to shift.  
  
"Lady Sango did you hear that?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Hmmm? Hear what?" came the sleepy reply.  
  
"It sounded like a cry of pain, particularly one of a lady."  
  
"Your ears play tricks on you, I didn't hear anything."  
  
"Perhaps your right."  
  
Sango shifted in the arms of Miroku, finally finding a comfortable spot. The monk, who was feeling as content as ever, placed a kiss on her head. Sango, who wasn't expecting such a sign of affection, turned to his viewings to find a warm, yet playful, smile on his face. She smiled at him trying to not to show any signs of weakness.  
  
"If I wasn't as comfortable as I am now, my hand mark would be upon your face." she whispered.  
  
"Precisely that's why I attempted it." he answered leaning further into the cave wall.  
  
"You're bad."  
  
"And you're beautiful............"  
  
------  
  
{I knew it. I knew I never should have trusted her. She, she betrayed me, just like Kikyo. I can't trust anyone. They're all liars. All damn liars!} Inuyasha continued to venture far from where he had last been. His mind taunted him with unsaid thoughts. His heart was in pain, yet his mind was set. After what seemed to be hours, the boy found himself lost. Everywhere his eyes traced, snow would be the same sight.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself aloud. But before he could speak once more, he found himself holding onto a rock for dear life. It seemed he had lost his balance and was now lingering over a large overhang. Without his yokai abilities he was as desperate as any other human that would be in the same dilemma. His fingers were slipping from the already slick rock. {I can't die like this!}  
  
"...Over here look!"  
  
Inuyasha heard what seemed to be a child's voice above him. He opened his eyes hoping that some miracle would happen and he would survive. Darkness was now clouding his thoughts and his vision was starting to blur as his body fought to remain conscious. Hoping still his life would be spared he closed his eyes.  
  
-------  
  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up, up, up!!!!"  
  
His eyes flickered open as his vision was still blurred. He shook his head trying to make out the something or someone that stood over him. As his vision became normal again he found only but a young girl leaning over him with a large outstretched smile.  
  
"You're awake yay!!!! Sesshoumaru-sama said you were dead and to let you freeze, but Rin told him you were alive and you are!"  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru-sama?! Hey aren't you that little kid that always hangs around him?"  
  
"Hai! Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama! He brought Rin back to life after some mean wolves killed Rin." the young girl spoke as she wrapped her arms around her body.  
  
"Hey wait a minute you're telling me that you and Sesshoumaru brought me too, uh, wherever we are?!" he asked not believing that his elder brother had shown enough mercy as to saving him.  
  
"Ah-huh! Well see at first Sesshoumaru-sama wanted to steal your sword and Rin told him not too because its mean, than he wanted to drop you off of that really big cliff you were by, but Rin told him not to too!"  
  
"And he listened to you?! Jeez what is it with woman controlling us guys!"  
  
"RIN! What do you think you're doing?! Sesshoumaru-sama has clearly stated that neither you nor I should be seen around Inuyasha!" a frog-like creature shouted quickly scurrying to the girl and pushing her away.  
  
"Jaken-samaaaaaaaaa! Rin was only talking to Sesshoumaru-sama's brother."  
  
The creature gasped, "You dare insult our master by calling this half breed his brother! You're lucky you are just a child, such disrespect would have cost you your life!"  
  
"Hey it the frog thing. Whats your name again Jerken?"  
  
"It's Jaken! For carrying Sesshoumaru-sama's blood in your veins you sure are brainless!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the staff that Jaken carried and bopped him on the head with it, "Do you ever shut up?"  
  
"Rin doesn't think so." Rin laughed watching Jaken rub his head from where Inuyasha had knocked him.  
  
"Inuyasha............"  
  
At hearing the deep, yet familiar voice, Inuyasha sprung to his feet, teeth showing in an angry grimace. "Sesshoumaru. Long time no see bro."  
  
"For a mere human as you are now, you speak with great confidence." Sesshoumaru observed watching his brother place his hand to his sword."  
  
He unsheathed his sword {Oh great the tetsaiga won't transform when I'm human} Inuyasha thought not taking his eyes off of Sesshoumaru for one second.  
  
"Yea!!!! Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama are playing!!!!!!" Rin exclaimed happily.  
  
"Jaken............"  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Take the girl."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"What's wrong Sesshoumaru? Don't wanna let her see me slaughter you?" Inuyasha questioned watching Jaken walk away with Rin.  
  
"I'd take more of a liking to the child if I were you. After all she is the one who pitied you."  
  
"Oh really? Well you shoulda killed me when you had the chance, cause now you're dead!"  
  
Inuyasha leapt into the air and came down with great force to land an attack on Sesshoumaru, who unfortunate for Inuyasha, caught his attack with his only hand.  
  
"You are no match for me when you're in this form." Sesshoumaru stated hurdling Inuyasha into the stone wall. Feeling great pain, Inuyasha arose keeping a hand on his right shoulder.  
  
"Bastard you'll pay for that."  
  
Within seconds Inuyasha found himself pinned into the wall with Sesshoumaru's claws piercing the skin of his neck. "As easy as it is to kill you now, I will spare your life Inuyasha. To fight you like this, is as useless as fighting a child. I prefer to fight you when in your strongest form."  
  
Sesshoumaru released Inuyasha from the tight grasp and turned to walk away. Inuyasha felt the blood running down from where Sesshoumaru had dug his nails. Breathing hard Inuyasha kept a fierce glare upon his brother.  
  
"Just wait until sunrise Sesshoumaru, you just wait."  
  
-------  
  
The cool morning air brushed against Sango's hair as she began to awake from her slumber. She groaned not wanting to awaken. As she nudged her against what had been Miroku, she noticed only the cave wall. She sat wondering where the monk had gotten too. She looked down to find Kirara still sleeping by her feet. A smell of food was in the air. Sango caught the scent and was curious as to where it came. She arose, using the wall as a support. The snowstorm had stopped, leaving only the white powder to litter the ground. The cold air was crisp, yet refreshing. As she neared the entrance of the cave, she found Miroku, who had apparently started a small fire, making what seemed and smelled to be fish.  
  
"Ohayo Lady Sango. I hope you enjoy fish." he greeted, showing her a friendly smile.  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow, "Where did you find fish?"  
  
"Don't you worry. Now come sit and eat. You must have strength so we can go and find the others."  
  
"Well if you insist. It smells wonderful."  
  
Sango sat by Miroku, just as he handed her a portion of the fish. She thanked him and began to eat quietly. A small mischievous glare came into the monk's eyes as his hand came closer, and closer to Sango's rear-end. His hand was less than centimeters away when a cry filled the air.  
  
"That's him Kaasan! That's the man that stole our fish!"  
  
"He is, is he?! Well no man steals fish from my son and gets away with it!"  
  
Sango watched, fish in mouth, as an elderly woman came charging at Miroku with a look of death held in her eyes. She looked over to Miroku, who face was as pale as a ghost's.  
  
"You stole the fish!" she shouted.  
  
"I wouldn't use the word stole............I would just go along with borrowed." the monk replied, giving into a nervous smile.  
  
"Baka. KIRARA!" Sango called into the cave. As quickly as she called, a small cat creature appeared next to her side and transformed into her larger self. Sango boarded Kirara and held a hand out for Miroku. He took her hand and the two rode off, passing the woman that continued to chase them. As soon as they were out of harm's way, Sango turned and gave a punch to the male behind her.  
  
The boy rubbed his nose with a look of confusion, "Wha' was dat for?" he asked, his voice becoming unclear do to the pain in his nose.  
  
"For being a baka and steeling.........and don't think I didn't notice your hand approaching my......well........."  
  
---------  
  
"Kagome-kaasan slow down!"  
  
"I can't Shippo I have to find Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome hurried through the snow to try and find Inuyasha as quickly as possible. She knew he had seen her kiss Kouga. The entire thing had been a misunderstanding. Still she wouldn't let him get away from her that easily. She came to a halt when seeing a familiar face ahead of her. She took a step back, fearing if he would attack her or not. Sesshoumaru simply glared at Kagome, than disappeared into the distance with a small girl, and creature by his side.  
  
"Oh please no. Come on Shippo hurry!" she cried out, hoping that Sesshoumaru had not wounded Inuyasha. The girl found herself outside of a small cave. Approaching it more she heard a voice that sent relief throughout her body.  
  
"DAMN CAVE! How the hell do you get out of here?!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, running into the cave.  
  
"K-Kagome?!" Inuyasha questioned hearing and knowing the voice to belong to her.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" As she laid eyes on him she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. "You baka! Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Like you'd care, get away from me!" He pushed her away from him and turned away from her viewings.  
  
"Inu, Inuyasha. What you saw back there with me and Kouga......look you know that there is no one else I care for more than you. I would never do anything to hurt you." She approached him once more, placing a hand to his face. "Inuyasha, ai shiteru." He turned his now amber eyes to her as he had heard the words of the deepest sincerity one could hear.  
  
"Do you mean that..............."  
  
"Hai, with all my heart."  
  
"Yuck, too mushy for me............" Shippo muttered, as he turned and crossed his small arms. "I'm never falling in love." The two gave a stare at the fox child, then both laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome! Shippo!"  
  
The three turned to see Sango and Miroku at the entrance of the cave on Kirara. "Sango, Miroku!"  
  
Sango quickly dismounted Kirara and hurried quickly towards Kagome. She gave her a gentle hug and then came a question. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes we're fine, and you?" Kagome inquired in return.  
  
"Oh, never better." Sango gave a look at the monk who was now at her side, with a swollen nose that is.  
  
"Miroku-sama! What happened to your nose?"  
  
"Well, Lady Kagome, sobtimes us ben have to endure pain to protect the woban we love."  
  
Inuyasha gave a laugh at Miroku's tone of voice. Sango winked at Kagome showing a fist. "And sometimes we women have to inflict pain on the man we love." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and giggled.  
  
"Inflict pain on the man we love huh? Sit boy!"  
  
WHAM "HEY! What was that for!!!!?"  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, it's been a long time since I've written. Well I hope that everyone liked this! Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated thanks! (oo) 


End file.
